


A Thousand Nights

by lunadesangre



Series: Lifers [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ryan, most of the time, sleeps on his back, sprawled all over his bunk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Nights

Ryan, most of the time, sleeps on his back, sprawled all over his bunk. Miguel tends to sleep curled up on one side or the other – facing the wall or against it, it depends whether he’s fed up with the world or wary of it. When they start actually _sleeping_ together, he curls up against Ryan instead, and Ryan takes to sleeping on his side so he can entangle himself with Miguel as much as humanly possible. Breathing against the back of Ryan’s neck, tightly spooned against him, warm skin to warm skin, cock spent, he laces their fingers together and relishes the **feeling** : he’s still alive, and _it matters_.


End file.
